Frigid Warmth
by Zephyrus
Summary: Everyone should be happy when it's Christmas time. However, two people seem to remain as outcasts to the others, and they need each other for comfort. ODD COUPLE: TouyaKeiko [Edited]


You asked for this, but don't be disappointed. I'm going to make this Touya/Keiko fanfic a one-shot.

I'm not going to be writing out Jin's accent anymore, because I'm just too lazy. Just imagine his voice in your minds! Also, I know it's late for a Christmas story, but it's seems like the best setting for a Touya type story. It might seem like just a friendship fanfic between Touya and Keiko, but don't be too critical about that, please?

I'll get off my lazy arse to continue my other fanfics, but I need to get this down first before I forget my ideas. Oh, and I edited this _twice_ to make it less crappy! X3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

Keiko Yukimura perched herself on the windowsill, looking outside. It was snowing softly, and everything was just so... quiet and lonely.

_'What a beautiful Christmas Eve...__ I guess I better get going now.'_ Keiko was invited to a Christmas Eve party by the Urameshi team and their friends. She honestly didn't feel like going, but how could she refuse such a warm invitation? Botan happily announced that the party would be at Yusuke's house, insisting on Keiko's presence, while Shizuru and Kuwabara urged her to go as well. She was slightly disappointed that Yusuke didn't mention anything about it to her, but she supposed she couldn't blame him. They did break up a short time ago. He was strangely indifferent about it, and Keiko tried to act that way as well, even though it hurt inside.

Keiko had already suited herself up; a white shirt with a powder blue vest over it, a matching, knee-length skirt, and black, ankle-high boots. Keiko grabbed her jacket, along with a small bundle of presents, and headed outside to the peaceful snowfall. "Well, there's no turning back now." she said to herself, taking a deep breath before continuing.

Not far from Keiko's home, two demons wandered across the street. One was quite muscular and had unruly red hair, bright blue eyes, a small horn on his head, and pearly white fangs. The one next to him was smaller and shorter, and had slicked back gray-blue hair, a tuft of sea-green bangs, hypnotic, pupil-less blue eyes, and a calm expression.

"Touya, aren't you cold at all?!" an Irish tinted voice asked. The redheaded demon breathed out a puff of warm, visible mist.

"You forget, Jin, that I am an ice demon. I am not exactly affected by these conditions..." The one assumed as Touya looked at his surroundings. "This place... I like it better than Makai. It is tranquil."

"Yeah, it's pretty, isn't it?" Jin watched as a snowflake fluttered down on his nose. "And we don't get much of this stuff where we come from, eh?"

"... Why have we come here to the human world again?"

Jin looked down at his comrade. "Urameshi invited us! Says he wants us to be there at a Christmas party. I don't know what a 'Christmas' is, but the 'party' part sounds fine to me!"

"This 'Christmas'; is it some kind of ritual? Ceremony? ... Sacrifice?" Touya inquired out loud.

"I don't think Urameshi wants us to join a sacrificing party. Besides, he said it would be fun! And sacrificing is no fun... Don't know; never tried it." Jin scratched his head.

Touya shook his head before speaking again. "By the way Jin, please... _Please_, I'm begging you," Touya started. Jin began to feel uncomfortable the way he was saying it. Usually it meant something Jin forgot.

"... Please tell me you know where we're going."

"Of course I do! What do you take me for, an idiot?!"

Touya sighed in relief. _'Well actually...'_ Touya thought.

Jin hesitated before telling Touya, but told him anyway. "Um... Yeah, I know where we're going..."

Touya's eyes narrowed. "But...?"

"But I... forgot where that place we were going to was..."

Touya growled. "I can't believe you! You're hopeless! We've been wandering around here and you have _no_ idea where we're going! We've wasted all this time just walking around!"

Touya continued to scold Jin in a manner that wouldn't define him, and a distance away, Keiko heard all the shouting.

"What...?" Keiko walked further to see a blue haired person yelling at a red haired person. "Wait a minute... They look familiar..." Keiko faintly remembered the time when Kurama fought Touya and Yusuke fought Jin. She timidly walked up to the demons and stood there, watching the whole scene.

"Um... E-excuse me." Keiko spoke up, interrupting Touya. They both snapped their heads in her direction.

"A human?" Jin asked himself. He blinked and Touya scowled at him. "Very observant. Did you forget that we are in the 'human' world along with our destination?"

"I don't mean to interrupt like this, but... Are you two from the Dark Tournament?"

Touya quickly became serious. "What is your name? How do you know about it?"

"My name is Keiko, and I was there along with my friends, rooting for the Urameshi team in-"

Suddenly, Jin grabbed Keiko's shoulders and shook her in a hyper manner. "Do you know who Urameshi is?!"

"U-uh huh... He's my... Friend. I'm Keiko Yukimura…" Keiko said, slightly dazed from the outburst.

"Jin, let the girl go. She probably doesn't want you doing that." Touya said solemnly.

"Oh, sorry!" Jin immediately let go of Keiko. Touya studied her for a bit before recalling that they had indeed met face to face before. It was at a time when they helped her from a few low classed demons. Nonetheless, Touya kept the memory to himself and expected it to completely fly past Jin's head.

Regaining her senses, Keiko asked, "So, what are you two doing here?"

"We came here for a 'Christmas' party! You know about it?" Jin said.

"Yes. I'm heading there right now."

"If you don't mind, would you please lead us there? My friend forgot his way." Touya gave a sideways glance at Jin, who only grinned sheepishly.

"Sure. It's only a few blocks away. Follow me." Keiko started walking to Yusuke's house, where the Christmas party was being held.

As they were walking, each person was thinking critically on a topic.

_'I wonder if everyone will like their presents. After all, I don't know them all that well, so I just bought things that I thought might fit them…__ Oh, I customized something for Yusuke, but knowing him he probably wouldn't like it anyway…_ Keiko looked at the presents stacked on top of one another. She frowned a bit; maybe she was worrying too much.

_'I appreciate them inviting me, but for what purpose? __Kurama__ may have a problem with me being there__…_ Touya frowned like Keiko and stared ahead, still thinking.

And Jin's thoughts seemed incredibly important to him._ 'I'm starving…. Do humans have any good food?'_

After a few minutes of walking, Keiko stopped abruptly at a fairly large household. She turned back to look at the demons. "We're here."

Jin wrinkled his nose. "This is the place? It looks funny..."

"Yes, it does look rather odd…." Touya said.

Keiko laughed lightly. "Wait until you see the inside." She knocked on the door several times, and after a minute, the door swung open, revealing a very chipper ferry girl.

"Oh hello Keiko! ... You're Jin and Touya, right?" Botan asked after she gave the demons the once over. Jin nodded, and just went right in. "It's cold! Now, do you have any food?" Jin caught sight of Yusuke and immediately ran up to him, abandoning Touya and Keiko near the doorway.

Botan invited the remaining two in before going to chat with Shizuru, who was sitting on the couch and smoking a cigarette. Keiko pointedly did not look at Touya. She was afraid he might freeze her with his eyes.

She stepped inside and Touya followed, looking around. "Hello Touya." Touya turned around to see Kurama with his hands casually placed in his pockets. "Kurama." Touya nodded in respect towards the one who defeated him in the Dark Tournament.

"It's good of you to come. Would you like to sit?" Touya merely nodded in silence, sitting down and beginning an intelligent and deep conversation with Kurama.

Yusuke looked over in their direction and said to Jin, "Oh great; the two smart guys must be talking about economics or something."

"I never really liked conversations like that. My brain hurts whenever Touya gives a speech about something." Jin replied.

"I get a headache just by looking at Kurama think about something."

Hiei sat in a corner, watching his sister Yukina. She walked up to Keiko and politely greeted her. "Hello Keiko. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, I've been kind of busy with school, and..." Keiko was interrupted by Kuwabara, who walked right up to Yukina. "There you are, my darling Yukina! I got something for you. It took my whole piggybank and a few dollars from Sis to get you this."

"More like a few hundred bucks!" Shizuru shouted at him from the couch.

He ignored his older sister's retort and rummaged around in his pockets. "Uh, I know it's here somewhere!"

He pulled out a velvet box and gave it to Yukina. Yukina blinked. "Thank you very much. This box is lovely; I like how it feels." Keiko sweatdropped. "Um, I think he wants you to have what's inside of the box."

"Oh!" Yukina smiled sweetly and opened it gingerly. She gasped. Inside was a necklace; pinkish pearls were linked together with a light green gemstone in the center. "Kazuma... This is beautiful! Thank you!" Kuwabara rubbed his neck in grinned goofily.

Keiko smiled. "I'm happy for you, Yukina." From afar, Hiei grunted. "At least Kuwabara gave her something of worth." Hiei muttered to himself. "I for one think it's adorable!" Botan piped up with her cat imitation. "I didn't ask for your opinion." Hiei glowered and continued to watch his younger sister quietly.

Despite Keiko's happiness for Yukina, she was a little envious too. _'She's really lucky to have such a loyal person who will protect her from anything..._ Keiko sighed as she let Kuwabara talk with Yukina.

Shizuru was drinking punch with Botan, who returned to her spot, Yusuke and Jin joked around, Yukina and Kuwabara talked (actually, Kuwabara did the talking and Yukina nodded amiably and obliviously), Touya and Kurama were indulged in a conversation, and Hiei was just... being Hiei.

Keiko had no one to talk to except Hiei, who probably wouldn't even look at her in the first place. She took a seat by the window and looked outside like she had been doing earlier. _'__Even though everyone is__ talking, it seems so quiet... f__or me. It's getting lonely.__ Maybe coming here was mistake.'_ Keiko propped her head on her arm, not saying a word.

"... And we learn seven main subjects; math, grammar, literature, science, history, health, and foreign language." Kurama finished his explanation on school.

"So this, 'school', is a place where people have the opportunity to be educated and learn about the world?"

"Something of the sort, yes."

Touya seemed fascinated now at the human world. They didn't have 'school' in Makai; only special programs that teach separate subjects. But in 'school', all subject matters could be learned. "How interesting."

"Almost every child is required to attend school, and this lasts until they are a fully-alleged adult. However, in college, the next step after high school, they may stay longer to learn if they do not meet the standards."

Touya was surprised at the complex system. In the corner of his eye, he saw Keiko sitting near the window and looking outside, having no readable expression on her face. For an hour, he ignored it and continued talking with Kurama.

When the two were finished with their conversation, Kurama stood up. "It was a pleasure speaking with you. Right now, I believe Hiei is resisting the urge to break out of the window. I'm going to have to stop him." Kurama said with a chuckle. Touya smiled a little in understanding and got up as well.

Kurama started to talk with Hiei, quietly discussing private matters. Touya realized Keiko was still there, and she hadn't moved an inch from her spot. For a while, Touya thought she was paralyzed. He looked around again. Everyone else was having a good time, especially Yusuke and Jin, who started pulling pranks on Botan and Shizuru.

He silently walked up to Keiko, but stopped when he heard a sweet humming voice.

"Hmmm... Hmmm hmm... Hmmm hmmm hmm... hmmhmm." Keiko was humming monotonously and seemed frozen in place. She didn't even look like she was breathing. She seemed almost... lifeless. Her eyes were glazed and hazy.

"So you are alone too." Touya said quietly. "Hmmm hmm hmmmmm..." Keiko stopped her humming, and slowly looked up. She saw Touya looking down at her. She looked down at her lap. "I guess."

"What made you this way?" Touya sat down in a chair next to Keiko. Startled by the question, she looked at Touya. His ice blue eyes weren't cold and calculating as she suspected them to be; instead, they held a certain kind of warmth.

"It's nothing, really. Just a little thing; it's not important." she dismissed.

"If it made you distant, then it is important." Touya said.

"... I was... hurt. It could've happened to anyone. Yusuke, he... chose someone over me." she paused. "Wait. Why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know. Why are you telling me this?" Touya repeated her question.

Keiko laughed a little. "Maybe because... you seem like a trustworthy person."

Touya was mildly surprised, but pleased. "And why do you trust me?"

Keiko tilted her head to the side and examined the ice master for a bit. "This is an odd conversation."

"So it is." They both didn't know what to say, and when they did say something, they felt quite awkward.

After a moment, Touya spoke up. "If it isn't too much to ask... could you show me around?" Touya was now curious about the strange contraptions hanging around everywhere.

Keiko didn't have much else to do and she already felt neglected by the others, so she agreed to show him around.

"Why are there lights and ornaments on that tree?" Touya wrinkled his nose at the sight. He was looking at the gleaming Christmas tree before them.

"Oh, that? Well... It might sound kind of weird to you, but on Christmas, the holiday here, we like to decorate a tree in celebration." Touya raised his eyebrow. "How will that accomplish anything?"

"I haven't really thought about that... but it's a tradition, and I guess everyone feels the need to do that to keep their spirits up."

Touya still didn't understand the concept very much, but brushing it aside, he followed Keiko into the kitchen. A pleasant scent reached his nose as he entered. "What is it?"

Keiko turned around. "Hm? What's what?"

"The smell... Where is it coming from?"

"Oh. There are lots of things here." She took a pan full of fresh gingerbread men from the counter and presented them to him.

"..." Touya stared at the cookies blankly. "You... decorate miniature people as well?"

Keiko cracked a smile for once. This Touya wasn't a bad person to hang out with. "Would you like to try one?"

"Excuse me?"

Keiko grabbed a gingerbread man and bit off its head. She chewed it, looking for Touya's reaction. He sweatdropped. "You bit the creature's head off..."

Keiko laughed this time. "It's not a creature; it's a cookie!"

"Cookie?" Touya was really confused this time. She took another gingerbread man and put it into Touya's mouth while it was still open.

"Mmmpphhphh!" Touya took out the cookie, finding that he had bitten off the head. He paused, and then started to chew slowly. He furrowed his eyebrows as he swallowed it. "It tastes strange. It leaves an aftertaste."

"So... you don't like it?" Keiko asked. Touya shook his head. Suddenly, Jin burst into the kitchen and grabbed all of the gingerbread men on the pan, and crammed it into his mouth. The two blinked at his behavior.

Jin burped and rested his hand on his stomach. "Ah! Much better! Sorry for interrupting you; I was hungry. Urameshi said these little people were edible." Licking his fingers, Jin exited as quickly as he came.

"Okay... That was different." Keiko said. "Don't mind him. He always barges in whenever he wants to." Touya said.

"Eggnog?" Keiko offered.

"Now what?"

"Eggnog. It's a beverage we drink during Christmas time. Would you like some?"

"I think I'll pass."

Keiko shrugged as she set down the pitcher and continued to show Touya around. She didn't know why, but somehow he made her feel more lighthearted.

She was about to enter the living room when she spotted a mistletoe dangling directly above her. She hastily got out of the way as Touya stepped under it.

"It's getting warm in here; do you mind if I take a step outside?" Touya asked.

"No, not at all. I think I need some fresh air too, anyway." Keiko replied. They both walked toward the door and stepped outside, snow crunching under their feet.

"In Makai... It doesn't snow very often." Touya said, looking up at the night sky.

Keiko looked over at him. "You must like it a lot, huh?"

Touya closed his eyes in relaxation. "No."

"What?" Keiko was confused.

"I do not like it because it only lasts for so long." Touya stopped for a moment. "Like everything else, it goes away."

"But... it comes back, too. Just like everything else." She seemed to be repeating him while countering.

Touya chuckled quietly. "Yes. Just like everything else. Except for one thing: life."

Keiko stared at him, wondering why he brought up such a serious subject.

"In the Dark Tournament I... asked Kurama to kill me."

Keiko's hands found their way to cover her mouth. "But, why? Why would you want to... to die like that?"

"I guess I knew I wasn't able to capture the light."

"The light?"

"Something I've longed for. Back in our world, we don't have much of an option. It's either kill, be killed, or run away like a coward. Unlike you, we have no time for friends or even family for that matter."

"It must be hard for you then."

"It is. But, I've grown used to it all these years. Still, I'd like to know what it feels like."

"To what?" Keiko asked tentatively.

Touya shuffled his feet in the snow. "To love... Whether it is family or friendship. Jin is a great friend; he's even like a brother to me, but... I want to feel more. Not be cold and distant as I already am."

"... You know, I'm... kind of like you, too." Keiko said, looking down at the ground. "I am really grateful to have a family of my own, but my friends... I don't think I have many anymore." She looked up and laughed out loud. Touya only stared at her.

"It's weird, I know... I laugh when I feel sad." She looked at Touya. "Because I know that if I don't seem happy, the others won't be, and I don't want that. I know there are people who care for me, so I don't want them to worry. You have people who care about you too. You might not know it, but even though we don't know you very much, we still care for you."

Touya scoffed a little. "I call it pity."

Keiko took his hand, which surprised him. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly ajar. "That's not what I call it. I call it friendship." Keiko smiled at him.

Neither of them realized it, but it had stopped snowing. They were caught in place, and neither moved from the spot.

Touya broke his stare. "We... should be going back inside now." Keiko only nodded. She let go of him, and Touya started to go inside.

All of a sudden, Touya felt a cold, wet substance hit the back of his neck. Surprised, he whirled around, only to get hit in the face with it. He heard laughter ringing in his ears and wiped the cold object off.

He looked at Keiko, who was holding a pile of snow shaped into a ball. Her eyes were squinted from laughing.

Quietly but quickly, Touya gathered a huge amount of snow that was the size of his head, and hurled the snowball at Keiko. It hit her shoulder, and the force caused her to fall back on the snow. She lay there, paralyzed with shock.

Touya, afraid he might have hurt her somehow, rushed to pull her up. Keiko accepted his hand and got up, but when she did, she pushed him into the snow. "Ha!" She hadn't had that kind of fun in a long time.

Touya half expected this and predicted the movement as if he were in a fight. He swept his foot at her ankle, causing her to fall down again. Keiko huffed like a little child, an action Touya thought was rather cute.

After a moment of laying there in the snow, Keiko started to swish her arms and legs about. Touya stared at her awkwardly. "What are you doing?" He watched as she waved her arms and legs in a steady motion.

She carefully got up and tried not to touch the spot she was just on. She pointed at the imprinted figure on the snow. "There's your light!"

"Huh?" Touya said unintelligently.

"The light you were trying to find. There it is!"

"It's a hole..." Touya trailed off.

"It isn't a hole! It's a snow angel. Angels represent light."

Touya got up and examined the figure. "This 'angel' doesn't look like one."

"Oh don't be such a critic! Do you even know what an angel looks like?" Keiko asked.

"Yes. But they do not look like that."

"The one right there has a head, wings, and a robe... If you think it's missing a halo, I could make one." Keiko suppressed a giggle. "So tell me; what does an angel look like?"

Touya turned to look at her. "Simple. Like the one I am looking at."

Keiko blinked slowly while Touya smiled at her expression. Keiko seemed flustered. A light blush spread through her face as she stared at her feet rather shyly. "Um, I think we should... go back inside now."

Touya nodded and followed her back into the house. He took a risk by saying that and tried to shrug off how strange he was for it. As he walked in, the ice demon noticed a plant hovering above him. "Keiko, what is that?" He pointed at the mistletoe.

Keiko stopped walking and glanced upwards. "It's mistletoe."

"Why is it there?"

"Well..." Keiko sighed. "There's a tradition. Whenever two people are found under the mistletoe, they... um... They kiss."

Touya raised his eyebrows. "There are a lot of traditions found here."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Keiko entered the living room to find that everyone was opening their presents. They didn't wait for Christmas.

"Typical." Keiko smiled as Yusuke ripped open his present and found deodorant from Kuwabara. Yusuke glared at his friend. "Hey! Are you trying to prove something, pal?!"

Touya stood beside her and looked at what was going on. "What are they doing now?"

"It's another tradition."

"What is it this time?" Touya said as he rolled his eyes.

"We get to open presents. It's supposed to be a blessing to receive these gifts, but it's turned out to be all about the presents; they make Christmas special." She laughed a little when Yusuke started yelling at Kuwabara, telling him he didn't smell.

The next person to receive a present was Hiei. "Oh, go on, Hiei! Open it!" Botan piped happily to the fire demon.

Disgruntled, Hiei tore the wrappings and opened the box to find a cute doll, handmade by Yukina. "It isn't very good, but I hope you like it, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei replied. Kurama sweatdropped. "He means 'thank you', Yukina."

Jin got his turn to open his present. He vigorously opened the large box, only to find another box, to find another box, and another, and another, and another. "Hey! What is this?!" Jin opened the box one final time and found a CD player. He blinked. "Hey Urameshi, what is it?" Yusuke pulled him over to a rack of hard rock music CDs and showed Jin how to use it. His ears wiggled as he heard the songs with the headphones.

"My turn!" Botan chirped and ripped the wrappings to find a beautiful kimono from Shizuru. "Oh my goodness... It's beautiful Shizuru! I think I'm going to cry...!" she sniffled.

"Well don't start the waterworks here; you can try it on later." Shizuru said casually. Everyone eventually opened their presents, regardless if they were delighted, confused, or furious at the gifts. Kuwabara received a new video game from Kurama, Kurama received a few seeds of a rare flower from Botan, Shizuru received a leather trench coat from Keiko, and Hiei received a carton of high calcium milk from Yusuke, among some things.

Hiei stared at his 'present'. "What the hell is this?"

"It's milk! You know, the stuff you drink? I saw on a commercial once that said it makes your bones grow. You might grow up to three feet if you're lucky!" Yusuke joked as Hiei directed him a hard death glare.

"Here's one of the last presents! It's to you, Yusuke. And it's from Keiko!" Botan said, handing the package to him. Yusuke tore the wrapping apart and held up a silver neck chain with a bullet attached to it. Across the bullet was 'BANG' written in gold, calligraphic letters. Keiko smiled a bit when he stared at the gift. "It's a little cliché now, but I thought of your Spirit Gun, so I had someone write in 'bang'. Kind of stupid, huh?"

Yusuke slipped the chain over his neck, grinning at Keiko. "Nah. It's perfect. Thanks a lot. Oh yeah, here's yours." Yusuke grabbed the last present on the floor and handed it to her. Keiko unwrapped it carefully, unlike most of the boys who opened it impatiently. A beautiful crystal brooch sparkled in the light as she uncovered the gift. Some rose and amethyst stones were encrusted around it in the shape of a star. Keiko's mouth went dry. "Yusuke... How..."

"Yeah, I had to go through work and everything for a year just to get that thing. I also borrowed some money from my mom, and Kurama, so you should be thanking them too." Keiko didn't want to get emotional in front of everyone, so she choked out a quiet thank you to Yusuke and smiled at Kurama, who returned the smile.

Botan looked over at Touya and covered her mouth. "Oh Touya, we're so sorry! We forgot to get you a present!"

"I don't need one." Touya walked away, feeling slightly left out. He knew it was foolish to act that way, but it felt a little unfair that he was the only one who didn't get anything. "Touya..." Keiko started to follow him.

Yusuke elbowed Jin in the ribs. "Hey! Why didn't you tell us Touya was coming too?"

"I thought you told me to bring him... Sorry..." Jin mumbled, feeling a little guilty. "Don't worry about it. It was just a misunderstanding." Shizuru assured, looking towards Touya and Keiko, who were walking away. "Besides, I have a feeling that Keiko will take care of things." Shizuru said the last part to herself, smiling slightly at them.

From the crowd, Keiko walked alongside Touya. "Hey, sorry about that. I didn't know you were coming so... I didn't-"

"Don't feel guilty. I told you; I don't need a gift."

Keiko softened. "But it's Christmas. No one should have to go without a present." She smiled at him. That caught the ice demon.

She was very pretty to Touya. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed before, but she seemed even more beautiful when she smiled. Her honey-brown eyes attracted his attention the most. They were so gentle... just like the rest of her.

"Then, will you give me one?"

Keiko seemed surprised at his request. "I'm sorry... I said I didn't have one..."

"Then, I'll give one to myself."

"What...?" Keiko was cut short when Touya encircled his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared up at him. His own eyes were closed and he held her tighter, as if she was going to slip away if he didn't.

Keiko loosened up and started to close her eyes as well. She timidly reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, then kissed him back.

After a moment, they parted and looked at each other. Both were blushing from the incident and immediately looked down at their shoes.

"Why... did you do it?" Keiko asked, her face heated.

Touya directed his eyes up at the ceiling. Keiko followed his gaze and found the mistletoe hanging over them. "Oh... Is that why?"

Touya looked back at Keiko. "I made you follow me here for a reason."

Keiko was at a loss for words. Did Touya... like her...?

He gently put his arms on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers, smiling slightly as he looked at her. "And this... is a good enough gift for me."

Touya cupped her face, suprising both her and himself at the affectionate gesture. "You and I... We're both alike somehow. And I think... I've just found another friend. One I can perhaps love."

Keiko couldn't say anything. She was surprised, but happy that Touya found someone more than just Jin he could trust.

"I kind of... feel the same way too." Keiko hesitated when she talked, but Touya knew she really meant what she was saying.

Once again, Jin unexpectedly appeared again. "Whoops! Didn't mean to barge in on you lovebirds, but uh, Touya? We're leaving now."

Touya once again smiled at Keiko. "I really enjoyed meeting you. And for the first time, I don't feel like I need to be so serious anymore. I'd like to see you again someday."

Keiko smiled back and nodded, but did not say anything.

After a while of bidding goodbyes and such, Jin and Touya exited Yusuke's house and went on their way back to Makai.

Even though neither Touya nor Keiko said it, they knew they both had something for each other that would remain a secret. But both of them shared the same thought as they walked away from each other.

They closed their eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Yeah, I know it sucked. You can flame if you feel the need because I think this story is going to get a few here and there. But this is still the longest thing I've ever written! Pretty pathetic, huh? The beginning was crappy, the ending was sappy... Oh well...

You're probably thinking, 'what the hell?! It hasn't even been a day and they already like each other!'. I was thinking that too, but you can't do a one-shot with weeks flying by in it, can you? But please tell me what you thought of it.

If you liked it, maybe I could do a sequel or something.


End file.
